


The Fight

by CreativelyDestructive (orphan_account)



Series: Don't Touch My Puppy [2]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Drama, Drama & Romance, Jealousy, Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Revenge, Sexual Assault, Sexual Harassment, Violence, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 16:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2157636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/CreativelyDestructive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyle just can't seem to take the hint when it comes to Mike. Harvey's threat becomes a promise. After all, no one touches Harvey's puppy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fight

**Author's Note:**

> I promised little snippets revolving around this story line so I present:

**Disclaimer** : I don't own anything, and mean no disrespect to the characters or actors who portray them.

Mike was always the smartest in the room and picked up things fast. Harvey was the exception. That was what made Mike fall for him in the first place. The other things followed after that. It wasn't perfect though. Being with Harvey wasn't easy, but it wasn't as hard as Mike thought it would be. Not much was different between Harvey and him besides their label. Mike and Harvey worked together and bantered like usual, but at the end of the day they each went home. Separate ways. Now Mike wasn't expecting Harvey to jump into his bed or anything, but dinner would be nice at least. Some kind of acknowledgement of what their new label entailed.

Harvey would drop flirty innuendos and occasionally touch him a less than professional manner, but they never saw each other outside of work. Harvey still had issues with commitment and emotions, but Mike wasn't going let that deter him. Mike knew he wasn't perfect either. He had his own mile long list of issues. That was fine and all, but Mike was starting to think that maybe Harvey regretted that kiss, or even worse…he realized that he didn't feel the same way. It had only been two weeks since the kiss, and maybe Harvey needed some more time. Mike was just too in love and afraid of the answer to actually ask Harvey for more.

Despite Mike's fears the toughest thing about their relationship, if that was what it was called, had to be work. Everyone knew about them. How could they not after Harvey kissed Mike in the lobby when everyone was coming back from lunch? Jessica was livid, but like always Harvey managed to calm her down. They cut a silent deal. Harvey and Mike kept it professional on work time, and the second their relationship started damaging their cases then Jessica had the power to punish them in whatever way she deemed fit. Mike was nervous as hell because Harvey always liked pushing her patience, but agreed to the terms as well. He just prayed Harvey would behave for once. Of course, that was too much to ask for.

There was a charity gala that brought together a lot of celebrities, companies, organizations, and businesses. In other words a perfect place to wine and dine potential new clients. Jessica, Harvey, and Louis were going, and of course Donna and Mike got to tag along. Donna because she's Donna, and Mike because Batman never goes anywhere without Robin. Well, Jessica suggested to Harvey to invite "the kid" so this time batman couldn't leave Robin behind. Mike was paranoid and thought that the gala was a test to see how her dog and puppy acted when let off the leash.

Jessica looked stunning a floor length red gown. It was deep red and sexy in a conservative way. She definitely knew how to dress to impress. Donna looked beautiful in a long green dress that slightly flowed out. It was strapless, but she modestly covered her shoulders with a golden shawl. Then men looked sharp with black tuxedos. Louis had a white scarf to drape fashionably over his shoulders. Harvey had white gold cufflinks and his signature shit eating smirk. Mike felt considerably less epic in his fitted but rental tuxedo. Even after all these months he wasn't used to events like this. He felt more comfortable in his suit, but tuxedoes were something else. Moments like this, when he saw all these people who belonged, is when Mike missed his jeans and t-shirts the most.

"Stop fidgeting," Harvey scolded when Mike subconsciously touched his bowtie again. "You look…handsome," he whispered leaning so only Mike would hear. Harvey smirked when his puppy blushed and looked away mumbling something under his breath. Harvey would never get used to that.

Jessica freed the group to mingle with the not so subtle reminder that they were here representing the firm. The Pearson Specter group scattered to their individual groups. Mike was left standing there wondering why he was there. He didn't normally go to events like this. Usually he would be back at the office working on a case Harvey and he was working. Harvey would always tease him that his new money was showing whenever Mike tagged along. Mike would be offended if anyone else said that to him, but between him and Harvey it was an inside joke. Harvey was new money, older than Mike, but he wasn't born rich like most of their colleagues and clients.

"Well, look who it is."

Mike tensed at the sound of that obnoxious voice. It was too soon. It had only been two weeks since Kyle handed in his resignation. Mike was barely started to get used to things again. He had been getting more sleep and was eating more, but that was mostly because of Harvey always hovering around him. That was something that changed. Harvey didn't make excuses about why he was paying attention to how much Mike ate or slept anymore. They both knew it was because Harvey cared. Mike would tease him lightheartedly, but instead of denying it Harvey would just roll his eyes with a smile. That was always nice.

"What do you want Kyle?" Mike retorted while turning to face him, but it really was too soon.

Kyle looked exactly the same. Just more pissed off and desperate. Even in the expensive tuxedo he was wearing. It looked way nicer than Mike's rental tux, but it also looked like Kyle was trying too hard. Kyle was the king of trying too hard. It was one of the things, besides him being a pretentious and arrogant dick, which was a turn off for Mike. Even now when it was supposed to be over Kyle had on that look. That same filthy look he got whenever he was about to ruin Mike's day.

"You know this is all your fault. You went crying to—"

"I didn't tell anyone even though I should have. This isn't my fault at all. You're the one who wouldn't take no as no," Mike snapped catching a few people's attention.

"I'm twice the lawyer you are. You don't deserve all the applause you get just because of your freaky brain," Kyle seethed while give Mike a threatening push.

Mike noticed a small crowd starting to form around the two. All the spectators excited for a fight. Rich or not people loved a show. Mike scowled and fixed his tux, but then took the higher road. He walked away not wanting to piss off Jessica for causing even more of a scene. Mike was already on thin ice with her because of Harvey and his relationship. He didn't need to give her another reason to dislike him. He was about to try and politely make his way through the crowd when Kyle yanked him back. Mike stumbled but managed to catch himself.

"Kyle, stop! You're acting crazy," Mike nearly shouted when Kyle took a step towards him.

"I'm crazy?" Kyle countered with a scathing laugh. "I'm not the one fucking—"

"Kyle, don't act like you don't have any dirt I can dig up on you. Yours is a lot more damaging than mine. Don't ever threaten me," Mike warned before storming off. This time Kyle let him go.

Mike headed for the bathrooms. He needed to clean himself up. Splash some water on his face and calm down. He wanted to hit Kyle so bad. Mike didn't care that Harvey forced him out of the company. Mike wanted someone to kick Kyle's ass. It wasn't fair that Mike was stuck with the memory of what happened and Kyle got to go on like nothing even happened. Sure Mike didn't have to deal with him anymore, but what happened to him wasn't justice.

Mike stormed into the bathroom and immediately went to the sinks. He splashed some cold water onto his face careful of not getting his tux. After a few dunks Mike felt considerably better. He turned off the water and looked in the mirror only to nearly jump out of his skin. Standing right behind him was Kyle wearing a cocky smirk. Mike whirled around, but Kyle already pressed him against the sink. An erection digging into Mike's thigh. Mike immediately tried to struggle to get away, but Kyle had him pinned down tight.

"Fighting with you gets me so hot," Kyle growled into Mike's ear.

"Remember what I told you about seeing you again?"

Both men tensed when they heard the clear threat in Harvey's voice. Kyle immediately backed up, but the damage was done. Harvey caught him. Mike fixed himself again, but stopped when he saw Harvey's expression. He had never seen Harvey look so furious it gave Mike the chills. Mike for a second felt bad for Kyle, but then remembered everything the asshole had done to him and the sympathy vanished. Mike swiftly walked over to Harvey who motioned him to leave. Mike hesitated and shook his head, but Harvey gave him a single look that made Mike sigh. That look he had seen before. Mike walked out and kept watch so that someone wouldn't walk in on them.

"Look Harvey—"

Kyle didn't get to finish whatever bullshit he was saying because Harvey socked him across the face. Kyle slammed into a bathroom stall because of the force of the hit. Harvey stripped out of his jacket and rolled up his sleeves. He wasn't going to get his tux ruined because some jackass wouldn't stop messing with his Mike. Kyle scowled and turned around swinging wildly. Years of boxing had trained Harvey well so he easily dodged the hit and struck back with his own. Unlike Kyle's his hit landed right where Harvey wanted it to. Square in the center of his face.

Harvey heard a satisfying crunch, and Kyle cried out clutching his nose, but that didn't stop Harvey. He leaned over Kyle and kicked him in the stomach and ribs a few times. Harvey couldn't remember being so angry. Mike was such an amazing and kindhearted guy. Harvey didn't believe he deserved him, but he was a hundred percent positive that if he didn't deserve him then no one else did either. Especially scum like Kyle. Harvey stopped kicking once Kyle curled into himself. As much as Harvey wanted to go farther he couldn't. Not in a bathroom at a charity event. Jessica would never forgive him. Mike wouldn't want him to risk it either.

"Harvey," Mike rushed in worried, but relaxed when he saw Harvey was okay. He should have expected as such, but he panicked when he heard the shout.

"Mike," Harvey groaned while turning to face his idiot associate. "I told you—"

"I thought you were hurt!" Mike interrupted annoyed making Harvey frown thoughtfully.

He needed to set things right with Mike. Harvey knew he was being dodgy about the kiss and their relationship. He hated hurting Mike, but Harvey was shit at relationships. Always had been, but this was different. Harvey never wanted anything so bad before. He wanted things to work with Mike, and had to tell him how he felt. Not just kiss him and keep him guessing. They both needed to get out of the gala. Jessica would get over it eventually if they ducked out. Harvey just needed to be with Mike. He was sure Mike needed him as well. At least he hoped so.

"Want to get out of here with me?" Harvey questioned taking Mike completely by surprise.

"What?" Mike asked confused with a disbelieving chuckle. Only Harvey could kick a guy's ass and then want to go out on a date.

"Do you want to leave?" Harvey repeated before walking over to the sink to wash his hands.

"Yeah," Mike answered while grabbing Harvey's tuxedo jacket. He spared a glance at Kyle who was still clutching his nose while on the floor.

"I hope you learned a valuable lesson here today Kyle. Don't touch my puppy. If I catch you anywhere near him again it'll be much worse," Harvey threatened while throwing his used paper towel at him.

Harvey didn't look like he just kicked some guy's ass in the bathroom. He looked completely normal. Naturally. Mike, on the other hand, looked like a wreck. His nerves were frazzled, and he felt like he was going to fall over. Harvey placed a supportive hand on Mike's lower back and steered him out of the bathroom. Mike leaned into Harvey's hand feeling a bit more stable. Harvey always seemed to be able to stabilize him. Mike still walked like in a daze wondering when his life got so complicated. Out of everyone why did Kyle have to pick Mike to mess with? Didn't Mike have enough shit to deal with? Didn't Harvey have enough to cover for Mike?

"Mike, you're okay. We're okay. Talk to me," Harvey whispered once they were outside. The cold night calmed Mike down enough that he was able to think more clearly.

"Why do you put up with me? I've caused you so many problems. We have so many secrets now," Mike mumbled while pulling away from Harvey's touch. He didn't see the hurt flash across Harvey's face.

"Mike, I told you already—"

"No, you didn't! I don't understand what we are! You kissed me in front of everyone, but then nothing! You act like nothing happened! What do you want from me Harvey?" Mike snapped while turning to face Harvey who looked paler than Mike had ever seen him. His cool mask was finally cracking.

"I love you. Okay? I know I don't say it or even act like it lately, but I do. I'm not good at relationships. This is all new to me, and I'm trying. I'm trying so hard because you matter. You're the only one who matters," Harvey retorted as he ran a hand through his hair.

Mike stared at him surprised. He never thought that Harvey was just struggling with his feelings. He knew that Harvey had commitment issues that stemmed from his mother's betrayal, but Mike didn't know it was so bad. He should have though. Harvey confided in him, and anyone could see Harvey was emotionally stunted. Harvey was trying. Mike should have looked past his own insecurities and seen that. Clearly they both had a lot of work to do when it came to communication.

"I'm sorry," Mike mumbled looking away, but Harvey gently forced him to look back at him.

"Me too. I never wanted you to feel like I didn't care," Harvey murmured while gently caressing Mike's cheek.

"After what happened up there I don't think I could ever doubt it again. I've never seen you like that before," Mike declared while leaning into Harvey's touch. It was so soothing.

"What can I say? I just lost it when I saw him pressed against you. You know I don't like people touching what's mine," Harvey coolly replied making Mike slyly smile.

"So I'm yours now?" Mike teased making Harvey smirk and wrap and arm around his shoulders pulling Mike closer.

"Well, I did defend your honor and everything. Isn't that how relationships work?" Harvey answered jokingly making Mike burst out laughing.

"Maybe back in your day—"

"Hey, we're not going there. Get in the car already. Let's get something to eat," Harvey ordered while opening the car door for Mike.

"What a gentleman," Mike couldn't help but poke fun at making Harvey jokingly groan.

"I'm never going to hear the end of it am I?" Harvey snickered while getting into the car after him.

"Nope," Mike whispered while leaning into Harvey's space.

"Good," Harvey murmured before crashing his lips against Mike's.

Ray put up the screen between him and the men in the backseat who began heatedly making out. He smiled as he started driving off to the pair's favorite late night restaurant. It had been a long two weeks, and it was about damn time one of them made a move. Ray knew that the two have been secretly pining after each other for a long time, but then finally something had happened two weeks ago. Then nothing until tonight. The new couple had a long journey ahead of them with a lot of twists, bumps, and standstills, but Ray figured that the best journey never happened on a flat road.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you thought! I'm also taking requests for add on snippets!


End file.
